


Chibi McShep - 2010-06-30 - Coffee in bed

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Rodney coffee to wake him up in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2010-06-30 - Coffee in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> For Esteefee's birthday!


End file.
